Hot Rod vs Prowl
by Kitra13
Summary: This little One shot is no longer a one shot... It's inspired by Ladena's picture squabble on devArt. I thank her for having such a lovly way to draw and paint pictures!
1. Before Punishment

Well here you go nothing particular just a little oneshot i've written to Ladena's picture squabble on devArt.

Have fun.

Disclaimer: Don't forget the copyright Kitra...

me: SHUT UP We all know to whom Transformers and Autobots and the characters belong so shut up disclaimer...

Disclaimer:...

Me: have i already told you to shut up? the people want to read the story not our dialog so get away Hush!

* * *

Hot Rod just wanted to get back to his quarters but instead he was called to Prime's office.

_'Ah slag them, I want to recharge!'_he thought bitterly. _'I hope it's something important if not I'm gonna freak out!'_

He slowly approached the door to Prime's office. For some moments he stood there before knocking.

"Come In." demanded the calm voice presumedly Prime's.

The door slid open with a hiss to let the young bot in. Exept Prime there was just Prowl holding something in his hands.

"Greetings, Hot Rod." Prime said.

Prowl was a bit more rude than his leader. "Hrm.."

"Greetings Prime. Hello to you too, Prowl." Hot Rod sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hot Rod I demand an explanation for this little piece of paper!" Prowl held it towards the youngling so he could see it.

"What's that? I've never seen that before." He said in the most inoccent tone he could muster as tired as he was.

"Don't lie! I know it was you it's your handwriting!"

"Yeah okay. It was me are you happy now?"

"So you really planned that little prank alone?"

"To be honest?"

"Yes!"

"Sides and Sunny planned it. There was a bet if I do it or not."

"Oh you little..!" Prowl trailed off and gripped the surprised Hot Rod at some of his neck cables.

"HEY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Shut Up! You're going to pay for that."

It seemed that they both ignored Prime who sat in the background. He knew his second in command wouldn't do anything to the youngling and so he just sat back and watched the show.


	2. After Punishment

Since Ladena asked me to go on... Here's the punishment... Well or better you have to imagine what just happened..goofy grin Well the next and propably last chapter will be the prank, but that will have to wait quite a long time hence i have no idea for a prank. If somebody has an idea give it to me!!

* * *

He onlined not knowing where he was or what had knocked him offline.

His systems had come completly online. Optics shortly blinked and then stayed online as he looked around searching the area for the other bot.

"Prowl? You there?" he asked carefully.

Somewhere from the dark room came a muffled laugh.

"Say something you slagger!"

"Why should I Hot Rod? You were the one who wanted to get punished for the prank." Another giggle followed.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah just..." Prowl trailed off just to begin anew "Do you remember what knocked you out?" Giggle.

"No, not yet... WAIT!" He stiffened in surprise as he remembered what had just happened...

"Argh... How did you even come to the idea of letting me overload?!" He asked anger dripping from his voice.

"Aww, lil' Roddie's angry." Came Jazz voice from the same place where Prowl seemed to be.

"Oh crap. Since when are you here?"

"Ah came in before ya came for punischment."

"Aha, so... erm can I go?"

"Yeah, sure if you get out of the chair..."

Hot Rot tried to get up without much luck. He could sit up yes but nothing more...

"What the hell?"

"So you don't remember the restraints?"

"I'll kill you Prowl!"

A deep rumble sounding suspiciously like a muffled laugh came from behind.

Then the matching voice rumbled. "I wouldn't think of it Hot Rod. And by the way Prowl, Jazz the show was quite entertaining."

"Prime?"

"Yes, Hot Rod?"

"You watched?"

"Yes, Hot Rod."

"Erm.. I think I need to recheck if I really signed up for the Ark or for a madhouse..."

"Be careful what you say."

"Sorry, sir. Yould I go now?"

"Sure, Jazz?"

"Yeah Prowler?"

"Please help Hot Rod get out of the office."

"Aww, and I thought ya were goin' ta give me anotha round with'im"

"Next time Jazz. Or you just wait till I'm off-duty."

"A'right, come on Roddie. Yer free ta go jus' don' do somethin' stupid again yeah?"

"Yeah, I got you. Could I..." Hot Rod trailed off in a moan.

Jazz had come over to Hot Rod without him even noticing. And now as he loosend the restraints he just brushed over some sensitive neckwires.

"Sorry, Roddie." The smirk was evident in Jazz voice.

Hot Rod left the room as fast as he could, not even noticing the second and third in command following him silent but turning to their quarters. Both closely holding the

other one.

* * *

Well that was it. have fun waiting for the next Chap or help me creating a new perfect prank! Please review!!


End file.
